civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
River (Civ6)
A River is a type of terrain feature in Civilization VI. It exists almost everywhere in the world, and it is unique in that it doesn't occupy its own tile - instead it runs between tiles. Rivers always end in a body of Water, and many times they start in a Mountain.. * Yields: Nothing * Movement needed: 3 MPs to cross * Defense provided: +5 bonus against melee attacks coming from across the river (Ranged attacks are unaffected) * Additional traits: ** Provides Fresh Water to nearby tiles ** Can provide Fresh Water via an Aqueduct ** Cities founded next to it can construct the Water Mill building ** May contain Floodplains areas which inundate during Flood disasters, causing destruction and killing Citizens from nearby cities. ** Cities in range of a River with Floodplains can construct the Dam district to mitigate flooding. ** (pre - ) The Lumber Mill Improvement receives a +1 bonus if next to a River. ** +1 Appeal to nearby tiles ** Provides +2 Adjacency bonus to Commercial Hub Districts ** River Goddess Pantheon: +1 Amenity for cities which have a Holy Site District near a River. In the June 2019 Update, it was altered to provide +2 Amenities and +2 Housing to cities instead. Strategy Rivers are invaluable for city settlement, as they supply fresh water and enable the Water Mill (and various wonders) to be built. With it, any city may get a good start at growing and producing as early as the Ancient Era! An Aqueduct built next to it will also supply a nearby city with Fresh Water for Housing purposes. But rivers do more than that. They provide a bulwark against invasions for any commander that knows how to use them; they turn Deserts into paradise by enabling the Floodplains feature; elsewhere they allow improved farming with the Civil Engineering Civic; they improve commerce thanks to the additional transport opportunities they provide for merchants. Finally, you may use a River as means of finding the nearest sea in your early exploration. Every river flows from its source to either another river, or to a large body of water - just follow the flow direction. Gathering Storm ''brings a whole new level of strategy to rivers: they are now areas of one of the brand new disasters: the flood. Pay attention to the areas marked as Floodplains (they can appear now not only in deserts, but also in plains and grassland areas) - they are the ones which will flood during disasters! You can still develop them normally, but floods may damage, or even outright destroy your improvements and districts placed there! However, they will also enrich the soil, adding and/or to their base yields, and making them potentially even more useful than before! So, developing floodplains becomes a calculated risk which may bring lots of pain or rich rewards. River Names ''Gathering Storm introduced a new mechanic in which Rivers can have different names based on the first civilization that finds them. Below is a list of river names and, where applicable, the civilization/s they are assigned to. Category:Terrain (Civ6)